Secretos por la tarde
by public static void
Summary: Después de años, Narcissa recordaría esa conversación como una señal de que ella y sus hermanas terminarían en distintos destinos.


**Regalo para Aruquita, en el Amigo Invisible del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Aruquita, no te conozco mucho y no se si te gustará esto, así que espero haberle hecho justicia a tu petición :).**

 **Los personajes son de JK Rowling.**

* * *

El gato calicó se deslizó entre las piernas de Narcissa, dejando un rastro de pelos blancos y naranjas en las calcetas negras. Tras maullar un par de veces, atrayendo la atención de su dueña que lo premió con una caricia bajo la barbilla, el gato se sentó en su regazo.

"No deberías ensuciarte la falda con ese gato, Cissy," le regañó Andrómeda, siempre la hermana más propia y atenta a los protocolos. "Si mamá te viera, seguramente te echaría encima a la Tía Walburga."

"Buuu," abucheó Bellatrix desde el silloncito contiguo, con las botas altas (que no encajaban con el uniforme) encima de los cojines. En la Sala Común de Slytherin, a Bellatrix nadie le reprendía. "Si Tía Walburga quiere regañar a Cissy, tendrá que castigarme también. ¡Quisiera verla intentarlo!"

La carcajada que Bellatrix soltó fue acompañada de la risita de Narcissa, quien recordó con diversión aquella noche de equinoccio, cuando la Tía intentó mantener quieta y limpia a la salvaje Bellatrix que insistía en correr por ahí como un muchacho. A Narcissa le gustaba ver a su hermana desafiar a todos, aunque en ocasiones los retos se volvían más turbios. Como con aquel incidente en el que se involucró a la chica sangre sucia de Ravenclaw.

"Además, ni Mamá ni la Tía están aquí," añadió Narcissa, pasando la página de su revista.

Le echó una mirada al gato.

"Y el pobre Helio no tiene a dónde ir," dijo también. "No quisiera verlo perdido entre una bola de Hufflepuffs que intentarán acariciarlo hasta la muerte."

Su comentario tenía una intención oculta, y al notar que las mejillas de su hermana obtenían un color rosado, sonrió para sí. No era evidencia de un romance, pero sí un indicio. Bellatrix, al parecer entretenida con una de las muchas dagas que Tía Cassiopeia le envió por su cumpleaños, no se dio por enterada. Era mejor así.

En el silencio que siguió, Narcissa meditó sobre la oportunidad que Andrómeda tenía con el muchacho sangre sucia. No le pareció que fuese una excelente idea, conociendo lo que su familia pensaba sobre ese tipo de personas, pero Narcissa no le veía mal alguno. Edward Tonks era, después de todo, un mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para ganar su educación en Hogwarts, cuando muchos otros prestigiosos sangre limpias tenían que dedicarse al oficio familiar, o ingresaban a alguna escuela local.

El gato se estiró en ese momento, clavando ligeramente sus garras en el muslo de Narcissa. Ella ignoró la punzada de dolor, habituada a las costumbres del felino, pero se prometió hechizar sus calcetas y faldas para no dejar pasar las garras de Helio.

"Ya llevas varios minutos leyendo la misma página, Cissa," comentó Bella sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Narcissa no se sorprendió mucho, pero se recriminó a sí misma por dejarle ver a su hermana que tenía otras cosas en la mente. Una cosa era confiar en ella con sus secretos, otra era confiar en Bella con los secretos que probablemente llevarían a Andy a la ruina.

"Pienso en tu matrimonio, Bella." le respondió Narcissa sin titubear. La noticia era nueva, informada a las tres hermanas tan solo el día anterior, durante la visita a Hogsmeade a la que Narcissa se coló sin ser notada por los profesores, así que no era una mala excusa. "Rodolphus Lestrange es un buen partido, aunque no el más guapo."

"Pero sí el más listo, Cissy," Bella le dijo con un suspiro más exasperado que romántico. "Eso fue lo que Papá dijo, y tiene razón hasta cierto punto."

Bella bajó los pies del sillón y se sentó correctamente, ahora sí sorprendiendo a sus hermanas.

"No te agrada," afirmó Andy, y Narcissa pensó que tal vez, de entre las mujeres Black, era ella la que más en común tenía con Bellatrix. Tía Cassiopeia podría sentirse mentora de Bella, pero Andy le comprendía como nadie. "La verdad a mi tampoco. Me parece algo soso, y su ropa siempre está fuera de temporada."

Narcissa soltó una risita, dándose por vencida con la revista y guardándola bajo su pierna. Le hizo gracia la mueca de Bellatrix, que a pesar de tener muchas más cosas en qué pensar (como sus ÉXTASIS, la oferta de trabajo en Gringotts, y esa extraña invitación con emblema de calavera y serpiente...) no podía evitar quejarse de lo mucho que le desagradaban los magos mal vestidos.

"El hombre es apuesto, eso le da puntos," agregó Narcissa, sintiéndose parte de un secreto más entre ellas. "Y creo que es ideal para Bella."

"¿Bromeas?" Bella preguntó levantando una ceja.

Narcissa mataría por tener unas cejas tan definidas y delicadas como Bella, en vez de las gruesas y pobladas (pero bien delineadas) cejas que su rostro portaba. Suspiró, decidiendo no acabar con su buen humor por cosas pueriles.

"No, en realidad lo pienso," aseguró Narcissa, haciendo un ademán que sorprendió al gato, que salió disparado hacia abajo de una de las mesas de estudio, obteniendo las caricias de unas niñas de primer año que Narcissa no conocía. "Rodolphus tiene la sangre y el apellido. Además, no será como todos los caballeros ingleses que vemos por aquí e intentará mantenerte sumisa. En su familia hacen las cosas diferente."

Ninguna de sus hermanas le preguntó cómo sabía eso, a pesar de que la curiosidad se escribía en sus expresiones. Narcissa agradeció que no le cuestionaran, porque no estaba dispuesta a confesar ese secreto en particular, pues incluso recordar la situación que vivió en casa de los Lestrange, cuando visitaba con su madre, le provocaba escalofríos.

"Puede ser," asintió Andrómeda, volteando hacia Bella y mirándola con detenimiento. "Ciertamente no serías adecuada para una familia como los Malfoy, o incluso los Abbott."

En ese momento, las tres rieron. La familia Abbott era muy liberal, pero mantenía los valores que pasaban de generación en generación por las familias de sangre limpia. Bellatrix no sería feliz con alguna familia como esa.

"Sé de alguien que encajaría bien con los Malfoy," jugueteó Bellatrix, mirando a Andy de soslayo.

Andrómeda resopló, provocando una nueva carcajada de Bellatrix. Narcissa sonrió débilmente, pero se preguntaba si en realidad Bellatrix pensaba que Andy podría querer algo con Lucius Malfoy. Le evitaría a su hermana muchos problemas, pero a Narcissa le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Sin notarlo, comenzó a pellizcarse la piel de la muñeca, un hábito nervioso que no sabía cómo dejar.

"¡Lo sabía!" gritó Bellatrix, señalándola con una gran sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de la Sala Común hacia ellas. "A Narcissa le gusta Lucius Malfoy."

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Narcissa bajó la mirada, claramente enfadada con su hermana pero a la vez agradeciendo que hubiese bajado la voz para mencionar ese pequeño pedazo de información.

"No importa," Narcissa le dijo con una voz furiosa y a la vez entretenida. Hacía mucho que no hablaba así con sus hermanas, desde que Andy comenzó a evadirlas para pasar tiempo con Miriam Abbott. "No es como si Lucius Malfoy se fijara en niñas de doce años, siendo él un empleado del Ministerio apenas al salir de Hogwarts."

No pudo, ni intentó, ocultar de su voz la decepción que eso le causaba. Narcissa no podía explicarlo lógicamente, pero sabía que su destino era estar con Lucius, por la forma en que su magia reaccionaba al estar cerca de él. El año anterior, el último de Lucius en Hogwarts, y el primero de Narcissa, no podía estar en la misma habitación del mago mayor sin sentir un torbellino en su interior, la magia que hasta entonces permanecía adormecida despertando más intensamente que al sentir la familiar presencia de sus hermanas o sus padres. Era un lazo que Narcissa ni siquiera sabía si Lucius conocía, pero ella estaba segura de su existencia. ¿Cómo decirle eso a sus hermanas, que la miraban interesadas y con una sonrisa que hacía alusión a la inocencia percibida en ella?

"Siempre se puede arreglar algo," comentó Andy, insinuando que, al igual que Bella y Rodolphus Lestrange habían hecho, Narcissa podría entrar a un contrato de cortejo.

"Lucius tiene mejores cosas que hacer," terminó la discusión Narcissa, acomodándose la falda y tomando nuevamente su revista. La abrió en una página aleatoria, gruñendo al ver el rostro de Lucius junto al encabezado Graduado del Año. Cerró la revista, y se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Qué miran?" le gruñó a sus hermanas al verles la sonrisa hasta en mirada.

Andrómeda se olvidó de los regaños de hacía un rato, y echó atrás la cabeza, riendo libremente sin preocuparse de escucharse propia o no. Eso logró hacer que Narcissa también sonriera. Su hermana había estado tan reservada y melancólica durante los últimos meses que cualquier cosa que la hiciera olvidarse de las estrictas reglas que Mamá imponía era bienvenida.

"Hablando en serio," comenzó a decir Bella, inclinándose hacia ellas y lanzando un hechizo que seguramente ocultaría su conversación. "Me han invitado a una especie de grupo político," les dijo sin reparo, con una nueva expresión en su rostro que Narcissa jamás vio en ella. "Se trata de mejorar las leyes a favor de las familias antiguas y puras. El líder es... poderoso. Puedo sentir su magia arrastrándome hacia él, y estoy segura que los demás también lo sienten."

"¿Los demás?" preguntó Andrómeda con voz de preocupación.

Bellatrix evitó responderles. "Además, el líder es muy apuesto a pesar de ser como de la edad de Papá."

"¡Bella! ¡No digas esas cosas!" exclamó Narcissa, llevándose una mano al pecho. "Es asqueroso..."

"No era tan asqueroso cuando hablábamos de Lucius," canturreó Andy, levantándose y planchándo su falda con las manos. "Debo irme. Quedé con Miriam de pasear por el campo de Quidditch."

"Durante los entrenamientos de Hufflepuff," murmuró Bella, con una tono de voz lleno de certeza y decepción. "Si prefieres eso que a tu sangre, está bien."

Narcissa se mordió el labio, mirando a sus hermanas que se evitaban la mirada. Andrómeda se veía miserable, nada como la Andy que hacía instantes se reía con ella. Bella, en cambio, tenía una mirada dura y algo triste. Al final, Andrómeda se alejó sin voltear atrás.

"Tenemos que protegerla," Bella le dijo a Narcissa, poniendo sobre su hombro una mano cargada de anillos de plata. "No sabe lo que es mejor."

Narcissa asintió, y Bella le recompensó con una sonrisa triste. Tras eso, se marchó también.

Narcissa se quedó sentada, mirando la nada. No supo cuándo exactamente regresó el gato calicó, pero sí supo que ella y sus hermanas acababan de elegir caminos distintos en la vida.

Suspiró, acariciando al gato, y le pidió a los dioses que les permitieran terminar en el mismo destino.


End file.
